Kazuhi Tohno
Kazuhi (主匪) is the leader of the Sanome Prince's Guards, formerly known as the Frontier Guards. He is 25 years old, the eldest of the group. His real name is Kazuhi Tohno (灯野一灯 Tohno Kazuhi). By the time all the other Numbered Children were abandoned by their families, he was already living in a remote region as a wandering bandit. Due to the third eye on his forehead, a number was attached to his name and he was thrown away by the Tohno family. He resented his mother because she threw him away. When Rakan touched the necklace his mother gave to him as a talisman, flowers bloomed from it. He then learned that the necklace contained seeds of the light flowers, which was related to their family name. Tohji is his younger brother. Appearance Kazuhi is a handsome man in his middle twenties with long black hair which he ties up in a similar manner to Tohji - people have commented that he and Tohji have the same bushy hair type. He has an eye in the middle of his forehead, which he usually covers up with a head scarf. Etymology Kazuhi (主匪) has the characters for "chief/lord/principal" and "negation/evil person". His name was previously spelled as "一灯", with the characters for "one" and "light/lamp", meaning "the first light". His younger brother Tohji's name is spelled with the characters for "two" and "light/lamp" meaning "the second light". Personality Kazuhi has excellent leadership qualities and has everyone's trust. He is exceptionally overprotective of all people he cares about, particularly Tohji after discovering that they were siblings. Like everyone else except Rakan, he considers Chigusa to be a strange pervert. A large defining trait of Kazuhi's personality is his interaction with Tohji, who now occupies most of his attention. After Tohji willingly blinds himself to protect Rakan, he congratulates Tohji and says that he is proud of him. Crying openly, because Tohji could no longer see him, he also adds that "next time something like this happens, you have to tell me first!" After discovering that he could use his third eye to allow Tohji to see again, he sticks to Tohji's side at all times until his eyes were healed. Relationships Tohno Tohji Tohji is perhaps his most treasured person as well as his biggest weakness. Immediately after the discovery of their blood-relation, Kazuhi started referring to Tohji as 'my younger brother' and became exceptionally protective. He even yelled at Chigusa, "I'm warning you, Senroh! Don't you dare touch my little brother!" after they were sparated by the fall into the Underground. After reuniting again, Kazuhi was elated to see Tohji again, who did not quite share his sentiments. Shy, Tohji hid behind Chigusa (of all people), who advised him to go say hello. Tohji's reluctance to move away from Chigusa caused Kazuhi, hurt, to think, "Are they your family?" Rakan gives Tohji a literal push into Kazuhi's arms for a hug and they begin a strong brotherly relationship. Afterwards the two are practically inseperable, often bathing and sleeping together. After Tohji blinds himself to protect everyone, Kazuhi cries for the first time. After Chigusa ties his third eye and Tohji's sight together the two are practically joined at the hip, as Kazuhi never lets Tohji leave his side afterwards. In a 4-koma omake, it was joked that Kazuhi's obsession with Tohji rivaled Chigusa's obsession with Rakan, to which Kazuhi took offense (even though it was true). Kazuhi even goes as far as to say that he was happy that he was born with a third eye, even if it caused him to be cast out from his family, because he could help Tohji. Rakan Sawa Kazuhi is protective of Rakan and acknowledges him as his true prince. He and the rest of the number children have dubbed themselves the Sanome Prince's Royal Guard for Rakan's sake. While loyal to Rakan, it can be assumed that Kazuhi will most likely place Tohji above him in importance. Abilities Third Eye: He can communicate with Chigusa using his third eye, as well as using it to see long distances and in the dark. He can also use it to allow other people to see what he sees. After Tohji loses his sight again, Chigusa takes advantage of this to restore his vision. Category:Frontier Category:Sanome Prince's Guards Category:Tohno Family Category:Characters